A Thing About You
by Momo Cicerone
Summary: You are my sweetest downfall. —A series of unrelated [Edo Gruvia] short drabbles. (Lately, you've been painting my world blue. I've got a thing about you, and I don't really know what to do).
1. Losing My Religion

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot.

**Rating:** M for terrible language and sexual themes (nothing explicit)

**Main title:** _A Thing About You _song by Roxette (don't be lazy, look it up)

**Chapter Title:** Losing My Religion

**Summary:** or just her general faith in humanity.

**Word Count:** 688

**A/N: ***Clears throat* Erm... So this is a request I got from tumblr from **hotrodren**; literally **"Juvia telling someone they need Jesus"**. I do have a verse to fit this drabble, let's call it the friendzone verse. So there you go, another WIP/drabble dumpster fic. Enjoy the read!

Beware: do not expect thoughtful plots or detailed writing in this fic, this is just for fun, things I need to get out of my mind while I work on much serious projects, hehe.

.

* * *

.**  
Losing My Religion**

.

Someone was going to _die_ tonight.

She didn't care whether it would be her shitty excuse for a best friend or the torture victim she brought along. _Somebody _was bound to perish strangled by her bare hands before the night was over.

Patience was not a virtue that Juvia had been blessed with _—_she was arguably the epitome of intolerance, and waiting for someone had never been an option she would gladly take.

So when she found herself standing in the freezing cold street for _half a fucking hour _in what should have hardly been a ten minutes wait, she was fuming with aggravation and ready to kill.

"Are you cold, Juvia-chan?" A very concerned Gray asked, "Do you want a jacket? I have three of them." He offered, a hopeful look on his eyes.

"I do _not_." She said through gritted teeth, clutching the sides of her thin coat against her body. "I just want to go home. Where the fuck are those two?"

"I hope they're fine." The overdressed boy commented, knitting his brows into a preoccupied expression.

Before long, the headlights of an approaching car lit the pathway, and they were relieved by the sight of Natsu's flame red car parking over.

"Well, fucking _finally_!" Juvia huffed indignantly, stepping towards the parked vehicle, "What took you so long?"

Lucy Ashley grinned from the passenger seat, her elbow casually resting on the open window frame. "Sorry," she said, "We met some complications."

"_Complications_?" Juvia asked wryly, hands resting on her hips, "Oh, I'd love to hear the reason why I've been standing here like a dullard for the last hour. No, seriously. _This better be good._"

The blonde rolled her eyes with exasperation, drumming her fingers impatiently against the door, "Stop being an ass and get in the car."

"No! I'm not getting inside unless you_—_" She stopped mid-sentence, eyes widening as sudden realization sank in. "_—Oh, my God._"

"Huh?" Lucy uttered, cocking a questioning eyebrow.

"_Did you just fuck in the car?_"

There was a faint whimper that came out of Natsu's lips before he hid his scorching scarlet face behind his fingers, casually turning his face away from the girls. Gray seemed to find a sudden interest in the tree across the street and fixed his eyes on it as if it were the most interesting thing in the whole universe. Lucy, on the other hand, pursed her lips and raised her chin defiantly.

"So what! We cleaned it up!"

"_EW!_" Juvia said, holding one palm out as she covered her eyes with the other, "_Ew, ew!_ I don't need the mental images!"

The blonde huffed incredulously, "Oh, don't be a hypocrite. _You _of all people have no right to judge!"

Juvia blinked twice, slightly offended by her comment, "Excuse me, I don't fuck people on public transportation. That's just gross."

"This is_ our _car." Lucy remarked irritably, "And for the record, public toilets are way more disgusting."

The blunette facepalmed, "Dear Lord, you guys need Jesus. Honestly, go to church."

"Well, excuse me if _some of us_ are actually getting laid." Lucy said sarcastically, "Maybe if you got banged once in a while you wouldn't be so bitter that everybody else is!"

"_Ha. Ha._" She deadpanned, cocking her head to the side. "Side-splitting hilarious. Still not getting in that car until it's throughout disinfected."

"Suit yourself." The blonde shrugged. Peering over towards the raven haired boy who pretended to not hear their conversation, she called, "Gray?"

"I'll walk her home." He offered, trying unsuccessfully not to sound too eager.

"Enjoy yourselves, then." Lucy waved cheerfully as the car started running, a mischievous smile on her lips.

"Yeah, fuck you too!" Juvia yelled at the moving vehicle as it disappeared into the night.

There was a moment of silence in which the girl stared in disbelief at the empty street, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Juvia-chan!" Gray called her into reality, hand stretched out invitingly as a dorky smile adorned his face, "Shall we get going?"

She threw her purse at him, which he caught just barely, "I lead the way."

.

* * *

.

**A/N:** Reviews are _much, much, much_ appreciated. Spread the Edo love? ;)


	2. Make Me

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot.

**Rating: **M for Me being paranoid.

**Chapter Title: **Make Me

**Summary: **"Come over here and _make me_."

**Word Count: **428

**A/N: **This is what happens when I reblog prompts on tumblr. Namely : "Come over here and make me.", "If you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to a bed.", And "You heard me. Take. It. Off."

* * *

.

"S-Say what?" Gray blinked, a puzzled expression on his face. He must have heard wrong. She certainly didn't just tell him to_—_

"You heard me. Take. It. Off." Juvia demanded impatiently.

"But I'm _cold_, Juvia-chan." He pouted, hugging himself in a most childish fashion that made the blue haired woman roll her eyes with exasperation.

"You are fucking _soaked_ you dumbass." She said unapologetically, "I'm not making myself responsible if you die of hypothermia. You ain't blaming that _on me_."

"I'd freeze to death anyway, shirt on or off." He reasoned. It was no secret that with his poor blood circulation, he'd be cold anyway. So what's the point of taking his only piece of clothing off if other than become target of public humiliation? He'd rather save himself the embarrassment, really.

"Murdered by me, probably." She deadpanned, "If you don't fucking take it off."

"You seem awfully determined to have me shirtless, Juvia-chan." He teased, a smug grin widening across his lips, "Come over here and _make me_."

Laughing, he dodged the many improvised weapons she threw at his direction in a whirlwind of flushing cheeks and curses.

"I'm sorry!" He chortled cheerfully, to her utmost chagrin. "it's off. I'm taking it off… See?"

Lips pressed together in a thin white line and arms stiffly crossed under her chest, she turned to face her annoying companion, and_ holy__—_  
She was certainly not expecting to see _that_.

_—__Lord have mercy__—_

His shirt was nowhere to be seen, though she seriously doubted she'd notice anything but his lack of clothing. All she could see were broad shoulders. _Mmhmm… _Built arms with firm pectorals and marked veins. Oh, a chiseled chest leading down to a six pack she wouldn't mind drowning herself into, and _lower_… Lower she dared not look —her soul could be spared some salvation, after all.

He had one hand running though his disheveled hair, cheeks dusted pink from the cold and teeth sinking into his lower lip as a sheepish look framed his eyes. Just_ how the fuck_ did he managed to look so hot and cute at the same time? Shit like that should be fucking illegal, honestly.

"Juvia-chan," he said shyly, a tentative smile curling the corner or his lips, "If you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to a bed."

Oh, and now he was teasing her. Blatantly_ teasin_g her.

Well, two can play that game.

She took a deep breath, straighten her back and held her chin up defiantly before snapping back, "Who the hell _needs_ a bed?"


	3. Royal Flush

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot.

**Rating:** T for Terrible Language.

**Chapter Title:** Royal Flush

**Summary:** "Kiss me." He said, cheeks burning red, "If I win, kiss me."

**Word Count: ** 1,067

**A/N:** So I took prompts on tumblr. This is a mix of "Looks like we'll be trapped for a while…", and "Kiss me."

**.**

* * *

_**Royal Flush**_

.

"God_—dammit!"_ Juvia bellowed, slamming her fists against the heavy wooden door that remained, to her utmost dismay, very much closed.

"Don't be like that, Juvia-chan!" A preoccupied Gray said, his brows furrowing with concern.

She turned fiercely to scowl at him. "_Don't be—? _Are you fucking serious? Do you realized we're trapped in here for God-knows-how-long!?" Bedazzled, he lost himself in the fire within her eyes. Damn, she looked really _really_ pretty when she was mad. Like an angel of death who came upon him to kick him in the balls and rip his guts apart in a gust of innards and shimmering blood.

_Ah, yes._ She was so hauntingly charming.

"Yeah," he said, failing miserably in his attempt hide his enthusiasm, "Looks like we'll be trapped for a while…"

She rolled her eyes, fists clenched tightly on her sides to prevent herself from punching his face _—_the very last thing she needed now was to deal with a broken nose, and frankly speaking, whining Surge was far more annoying than clingy Surge.

"Good observation, genius." She said wryly.

"Uh… _Thanks?_"

She shook her head disapprovingly as she turned away from him and walked into the guild's cellar, muttering something unintelligible about idiots.

"Ah… well, at least there's beer." She said triumphantly, snatching a pack out of the refrigerator. "Oh, and poker. _Sweet._ I won't have to listen to your non-stop blabbering all night. We can play instead."

"_Who, me?_ You wanna play withme, Juvia-chan?" He asked eagerly.

"No. Not you, moron." She deadpanned, "I'm talking to the green hippo with purple straps across the street. _Who the fuck else?_"

He laughed apologetically, and she had to gather all her willpower not to make him eat the deck of cards.

.

* * *

One hour later, he owed her 50,000 jewels, his full collection of CDs and a year subscription to her favorite magazine. She sat comfortably in the nest of coats she won from him, a discarded shirt to her left and pair of pants thrown carelessly behind her back. He's down to his underwear, his checkered scarf wrapped around his shoulders in a pitiful attempt to keep himself warm.

"Full house of Aces." She announced, displaying her last hand of cards.

"_You gotta be— _Seriously!?" He groaned.

"And what do I win this time?" Omitting his protest, she curled one finger on her chin, a thoughtful expression in her eyes, "Well, there's nothing really left that I could take, except for_—_"

"_Please don't—_"

"_—_Your scarf." She grinned victoriously, "It's mine now, hand it over."

"But Juvia-chan!" He protested, cheeks puffing into a pout, "I'll freeze to death."

"You'd rather I take your boxers?" She asked with a blank expression.

His face blushed ten shades of scarlet at the mere thought of being stark naked in front of her,_ "No!"_

She gestured an open palm to him, and he sighed with resignation as he unwind the fabric from his neck and handed it over to her _—_together with his last strand of dignity.

With a wicked smile on her lips, she wrapped the scarf over her shoulders, fingers digging into the soft fabric to pull it over her nose._ Damn_. He smelled nice.

"It's_ cold_." He whined, hands rubbing over his shivering arms.

And maybe she would have taken pity on him, but she had to admit that almost-naked Gray offered quite a nice view _—_one she didn't mind lingering her eyes on a little longer, even if it was only between furtive looks.

"Quit being obnoxious."

"I have nothing else to lose, Juvia-chan." He said lamely as he washed the cards and dealt them.

"Oh, I'm sure you do." She flippantly said, humming to herself cheerfully as she picked her cards one by one and placed them in order.

He frowned at his hand, a thoughtful expression on his eyes. "Hmm… Juvia-chan?"

"Spill."

"I want to go big on this one."

"Oh?" She smiled, peering at him mischievously through her fan of cards. "I thought you said _you've got nothing else to lose_."

"Well, yeah… maybe I do. I've got my car_—"_

"_Are you serious?_" She asked incredulously, "You are going to bet_ your car_? With your shitty luck? Have you lost your mind too?"

"Are you in or out?" He pushed.

"_Pshh…_ Alright. And I suppose you want to bet for everything you lost."

"That, and a kiss."

"_What?_"

"Kiss me." He said, cheeks burning red, "If I win, kiss me."

She squinted at him, "Are you seriously betting your car for a bunch of coats and a kiss?"

He nodded solemnly. "Yes or no, Juvia-chan?"

Dumbfounded, she blinked at him. "Uh… Okay, then."

He flashed her a dorky smile, and she couldn't help but feel a stab of guilt in her gut. That poor fool, he was going to lose so very miserably.

But it was his choice, right? He just willingly dug this hole to bury himself into, and it wasn't her fault if he_—_

"_Straight flush_." He announced proudly, displaying his last hand on the floor. "What have you got?"

Huh, so he _did _have a nice hand. _Such a shame, though._

She clutched the cards on her hand, eyes flickering between the King of Clubs and his expectant expression.

_This fool. Oh, this damn fool_ _—_He'll be the death of her.

"Well, shit." She said awkwardly and placed her cards facing down the floor, "I lost."

He seemed ecstatic at her declaration, "R-Really!? But what have you got, Juvia-chan?"

"Flush of Clubs." She said dismissively. "A shitty hand."

"Oh, I'd like to see_—_" He reached out for her cards, but she slammed her hand over them.

"H-Hey!" She snapped, trying to catch his attention, "Don't I owe you a kiss or something?"

"Ah, _y—?"_

Before he could say anything else, she was launching herself towards his arms, lips locked into his in a heated kiss that sent blood rushing through his veins. He cupped her face with tentative hands and brought her closer, arms circling her waist as he deepened the kiss until her lips were swollen from friction.

When they parted, chests heaving and flushed cheeks, he was too dumbfounded to formulate a coherent thought.

"The… um… cards are crumbled." He said lamely.

She pressed her index against his lips, smiling softly, "I can think of a better way to kill time."

.

* * *

.

**A/N:** Hmm... some clarifications; These are unrelated drabbles happening in different verses, they_** do not**_ follow the same storyline. I will post everything that's under 1,200 words here. Everything over that word count will be posted as a standalone fic.

Also, hehe... I know there's always someone who doesn't get it... she**_ did_** lose on purpose, okay? if you must know, she had a royal flush of clubs, if the title isn't hint enough.

And here is where you play nice and leave me review :)


	4. At The Close

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot

**Prompt: **"I'm like 75% sure this won't explode on us."

**Chapter Title:** At The Close

**Summary: **Maybe he realizes this could possibly be his last chance ever.

**Genre and Rating: **Romance/Humor ; T for language

**Word Count: **1376

**A/N: **Not my proudest fic but _oh well_.

.

* * *

**At The Close**

.

It's a simple job: find the bandits, retrieve the jewelry box and bring it back to the client.

The first part of the task goes smoothly: they find the robbers' hideout in an abandoned building by the railway, take them down, and prepare to return the box back to its rightful owner.

There's only one problem.

According to the customer's warning, the thieves left a replica of the real jewelry box on their security chamber, and the thing blew the room off when they tried to open it.

So how do they know this isn't yet another booby trap?

Juvia makes it a point to voice her concern to Gray, only to be flippantly dismissed.

"Don't worry, Juvia-chan. I'm like 75% sure this won't explode on us." Gray say reassuringly.

"_Gee._ That's real comforting," She huffs, eyes rolling back in a sarcastic fashion, "Knowing that we have a 25% chance of blowing up to pieces— _e__nd the day with a bang_."

"I highly doubt that'd be the case, though." He chuckles at her retort, unfazed. The meaningful look she throws at him clearly states her disbelief.

"And I don't fucking trust your judgment, like, _at all_." She snorts in response.

"I have great judgment!" he protests, brows knitted in a frown and seemingly offended by her comment. "At least, the same as yours."

"You wear like ten layers of clothing on hot summer days," she remarks pointedly.

"Y-You wear no coats in winter," he argues, somewhat apprehensively. "Even on snowy days. H-How is that even possible?"

She blinks, not sure if she should be mad or amused at his comeback. So that's how it's gonna be, huh? Are they really gonna play that game now? He's making it way too easy for her.

"Your _best friend_ is a car maniac with a split personality!" she retorts, a wolfish smile on her face. "Severe case of schizophrenia if you ask me."

He tilts his head, his dark brown eyes filled with amusement. Lips curled in a devious smirk, he shoots back, "_Your_ best friend is a sadist who enjoys torturing people. Kind of a psycho, isn't she?"

_Damn._

"You—" Like an idiot, her mouth hangs open for a second, unable to find an argument to strike back. And she_ swears_ it has nothing to do with this newfound side of him. She's totally not bedazzled by his stupid little grin and she definitely —_most definitely_— doesn't find it kind of hot when he talks back to her in that almost-teasing manner.

Her teeth sink into her lower lip before asserting, "W-Well, you like me, and that doesn't even make any sense!"

"I don't _like you_, Juvia-chan," he clarifies, all dorky smiles and shining eyes. "I love you."

She has to purse her lips into a frown to keep them from doing something idiotic like smiling back at him. Instead, she groans in frustration.

Seriously, curse puppy faces and all they stand for.

"You are impossible." She declares, turning her face away from him, "If we make it out of this one alive, I'm never taking another mission with you. _Ever_."

"_Wha__—_ Why, Juvia-chan?" He pouts.

"You _clearly _are a jinx."

The raven haired boy crosses his arms across his chest, frowning with disagreement, "Am not. That's _so_ unfair! Nothing bad has happened yet. Chances are it stays that way."

Her laugh is dry. Sardonic, even, "Or we suffer a horrible, painful death."

"Fine. But if we walk out unharmed, you have to take that back."

"_Fine_." She concedes.

"And go on another mission with me."

"That's not up for discussion."

"Don't you trust me, Juvia-chan?"

"I kinda trust you. I just don't trust you at all."

"That doesn't even_—_" defeated, he gives up mid-sentence, "I'm gonna prove you wrong, Juvia-chan!"

She couldn't tell if he was being ridiculously brave or extremely stupid, "You're an idiot. At least wear some security gear before trying to pop that open."

"It'll be fine. You've got to give me some credit!"

Shifting her weigh, she places a hand on her hip. "I don't give things for free, boy. You've got to earn it."

"I will," He states, his attention back on the glimmering box in front of them, "Um, maybe you should wait outside while I open it, it's safer."

"And what, come back to scrape you off the rubble?" She deadpans, "Not likely. We fail the mission, we fail it as a team. I ain't carrying your festering remains all the way home."'

He gasps, "Are you really willing to die with me, Juvia-chan?"

"I'd much rather not die today, but if the mission calls for it, I'll take that risk."

"Fair enough. We do it together?"

She nods, adding mockingly, "Any last words?"

"_I lo__—_" Her gloved hand presses irately against his lips.

"Anything _but_ that, you moron!"

"Huh," He utters thoughtfully once she uncovers his mouth, "T-Thanks for… um… being here? W-With me, I mean…"

Her index finger scratches her cheeks distractively as she shakes her head disapprovingly, "_Nevermind_. Let's get his over with."

"W-Wait!" He demands, a firm hand fast to cover her own and stop her from opening the box. He's wearing gloves too, and his warmth lingers for a second after he retrieves his hands, "What about you?"

She cocks a questioning eyebrow, "What about me?"

"_Last words?_" He asks with a sheepish smile on his lips.

She mentally curses because she dug that hole for herself to fall into. The look on his eyes is expectant, and really, if they are about to die, if this is really the last chance to say something, she'd better make that count.

"I_—_ Uh," She starts lamely, looking at anywhere but his face, "You're… a good teammate. Um, I don't… _hate you_."

"Wow," His eyebrows arch in what she swears is a sarcastic gesture, lips pursing into a discouraged frown, "That's…"

They are both at a loss of words for an embarrassing couple of seconds, and she breaks the silence with a huff, "I don't know what you expected to hear!"

"No, it's fine." He says in a flat tone, "'_Good teammate. No hate._' I mean, life goals, halfway there."

"Are you being sarcastic?" She inquires, eyes squinting at him in a mix of irritation and disbelief.

He ignores the question completely, instead asking earnestly, "Are you being totally honest, Juvia-chan?"

_No._

"What do you want me to say?" She regrets asking the question as soon as it leaves her lips though, because she_ knows _where he's leading. It's always the same thing, and frankly speaking, between taking down a criminal gang and facing her imminent death, she's kind of emotionally drained for the day.

And then he does that_ thing_ again, that damn thing with the longing shimmering eyes and tentative smirk that makes her want to punch him in the face and kiss him passionately at the same time.

His voice is soft and annoyingly heartfelt, it makes her heart miss a beat or two. "Did I ever stand a chance with you?"

_Yes_.

Ah, but she can't answer that!

"_M… maybe_." Is her thought-out reply.

And maybe she doesn't sound too convincing to him. Maybe he takes that as a _yes_. Maybe he realizes this could possibly be his last chance ever.

Maybe he isn't thinking when he takes a step towards her and cups her face between his hands. Maybe he finds courage in the fact that she doesn't push him away when he slants his lips over hers. Maybe she likes the feeling of his warm fingers pressing against her skin and his soft lips covering her own. Maybe she does kiss him back kind of very enthusiastically because people do crazy stuff when they are facing imminent death.

Or maybe _—__just maybe__—_ she secretly likes him a lot but would literally _die_ before admitting it.

Whatever reasoning behind it, they don't delve too much (if at all) on it as their lips linger on each other's.

"If we die after this," She breathes faintly, eyes still closed as his forehead presses against hers, "I'm _killing you_."

He chortles softly, nuzzling on her cheek, "Then we better live, Juvia-chan."

"Open at the count of three?"

"Mhm..."

"One,"

"Two…"

"_Three."_

.

* * *

**A/N:** If you got the Harry Potter reference, 10 points to Ravenclaw.


	5. The Christmas Thief

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot

**Prompt: **Person A and Person B sipping hot cocoa and watching Christmas movies

**Summary: **"You know that's like,_ not_ a real Christmas movie, right?"

**Pairing: **Gray Surge/ Edo Juvia (Edo Gruvia)

**Genre and Rating: **Romance/Humor ; T for language

**Word Count: **650

**A/N: **It's Christmas so we all have a free pass to be sappy. I also miss writing fluff and **ambivia** wanted domestic edo!gruvia so this is the next best thing.

.

* * *

**The Christmas Thief**

**.**

"You know that's like,_ not_ a real Christmas movie, right?"

"_Ah?_" Juvia blinks in disbelief, clearly insulted by his comment, "Excuse you, it's settled in Christmas time. That makes it a Christmas movie _by default_. I'm sorry they couldn't cast a red nose reindeer as the main lead so you could let yourself enjoy cinematographic greatness." She purses her lips and throws him a sympathetic look, eyes wide and seemingly innocent.

"Ha. Ha." Gray deadpans, unfazed, "The answer is still no."

Resolved to win the argument, she places her hands on her hips and takes a step towards him, face framed with determination, "You said _any_ movie of my choice."

"No, I said any _Christmas_ movie of your choice." He clarifies, failing miserably in his attempt to keep a straight face and letting out a half-laugh, "_Die Hard_ is _not_ a Christmas movie, I'm sorry but it's just not."

She doesn't even bother masking the eagerness in her tone, "But it's Bruce Willis. And he's _hot_." He grimaces in response, and she's fast to add, "_Was_. 1988. Don't argue, he totally was."

"_No_." Gray says firmly, though he doesn't specify what he's denying this time. Maybe her questionable taste for men, which he doesn't want to comment on for obviously painful reasons.

"Remind me why I'm dating you again?" She huffs, turning away from him and going back to the alphabetically organized collection of movies to slide the disc back into place.

"Because_—_"

"_That_," She mumbles, gliding her finger through the plastic cases as she reads the labels, "Was a rhetorical question."

"I have the perfect movie, it's totally you right now." He crouches beside her and picks a box out of the cabinet, "Here. _How The Grinch Stole Christmas._"

She takes the plastic case from his grasp and hits him several times in the head and arm with it. "Oh,_ fuck off_! You think you're so funny?"

And he laughs, deep and happy and making her wonder how can someone make her feel the need to strangle and cuddle at the same time.

"What? I think it's really suiting. And it's a Christmas movie. _A real one_."

"Do you want to spend the next Christmases of your _entire life_ sleeping on the couch? Because you sure as hell do sound like it." She warns. He hears the threat, but also the underlying promise, and that warms his heart more than any tender word she might had ever whisper to him.

"You are absolutely correct." He agrees solemnly, "Terrible choice of movie. _Disgusting_. We should burn this travesty_—_"

"Oh, shut up, you moron." Rolling her eyes, she gets back into her searching task until she finds what she's looking for, "Well, here it is."

Proudly, she pulls the case out from pile and passed it to him.

"_The Nightmare Before Christmas_." He reads impassively.

"Is that _Christmas_ enough for you, Mr. Picky?" She asks mockingly, "And, I swear to God, if you say it's a Halloween movie I will _kick your ass—"_

"No, no…" He interrupts, looking back at her with a soft grin on his face, "It _is_ a Christmas movie. It's my favorite!"

She's taken aback by his smile, and takes a moment to awkwardly switch back to fighting mode off. Damn, he really should stop doing that to her, making her go from extremely aggravated to totally _slayed_ with the blink of an eye. Emotional roller coasters like these couldn't possibly be any healthy.

"_Oh_. Okay."

"Okay."

"So…"

"I'll make some hot cocoa!" He offers, standing up and placing a kiss on the top of her head before heading for the kitchen.

As she takes the disc out of the case, she thinks to herself that it's kind of ironic that Gray of all people have the audacity to call her a Christmas thieve when the only missing thing right now is her heart.

.

_**fin**_

.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are extremely appreciated.**


	6. But I heart you

**Summary:** You are my sweetest downfall.

**A/N: **I'm really sorry if you were hoping for a ficlet and this turned out to be a lengthy author's note. It's the last time, so please bear with me.

It's been more than a year since I last posted any edo gruvia. I was really hoping to make a proper goodbye piece, but times passes by and I don't think the day will ever come when I finish this. This, it was supposed to be a standalone; set in the same universe as Into Your Gravity, Where All Broken Things Go and Shattered Little Things. It was supposed to be a kind of closure, but I'm so sorry that I never got to finish. What pains me the most is that I still have a few things I wanted to say, a few stories to tell about them. But words won't come out, and I'm really tired. I don't think I need to verbalize my love for this pairing, if you want a hint, the amount of work i put into them hopefully speaks for itself. I have yet to find another pairing which inspires me as much, but I really really really am tired of this uphill battle. Thank you so much for the people who supported and stood beside this 5 people fandom lmao. You are the best. And this is the end. Goodbye and thank you so very much, from the bottom of my heart.

* * *

.

.

It's absurd. Ludicrous. _Demented_, even.

Her chest flutters, wild and crazy at the furious beat of her heart. It's an unsteady pattern, a mix of somersaults and deathly stunts that cut her the air short on her lungs; it comes out in pants and hitches in her throat, makes every joint on her body weak with burning longing. Rough hands wander over her skin, leaving a sizzling trail of fingerprints where his touch lingered. It's deranging and frustrating at the same time, the way he brushes life into her skin like bright paint on empty canvas. He delves into her with open-mouthed kisses that steal her breath, and her heart bleeds fire, melts into her blood and pumps through her veins with agonizing ease; it's leaking over the edge of her sanity.

She falls in easy, and she falls in deep. Right into the crook of his neck, right where lips meet shoulders. Where she rests her forehead and gives in, where she lets go of her inhibitions and lets madness take over.

He,

He makes it easy.

.

.

.


End file.
